Teresa Lisbon's Secret Admirer
by Holz9364
Summary: Jane is annoying Lisbon about having no social life so she invents a secret admirer, but Jane is a mentalist & he knows exactly what she's up to so he decides to turn the tables... Jane/Lisbon


**Teresa Lisbon's Secret Admirer**

**A/N- I warn you now this is 5,000 words of total fluff ;D**

Working with Patrick Jane on an average day was difficult, but as Teresa Lisbon had learned the hard way, working with Patrick Jane on a day when he was feeling particularly hyper was hell.

It had begun one Saturday evening at the CBI office. They had just closed a case involving an abusive father and it had hit home a little for Lisbon, she had wanted to stay at the office because she felt comfortable there, but that wasn't the way Jane had seen it.

She came out of her office at around 2.30am to find him lying on his couch; he looked at her when he heard her walk past the bullpen, "What are you doing here so late on a Saturday?" He had asked her casually.

"I had paperwork to do." She told him simply.

He didn't look convinced, "Couldn't it wait until Monday?"

She frowned at him, "It could have, but then there would be a chance the killer had pressed charges over the weekend and he could get off free."

Jane nodded, "Fair point." He said, before closing his eyes once more.

At first Lisbon had brushed it off as the man being too nosy for his own good, but then he had crossed the line, again.

Van Pelt had just had a nasty run in with a violent ex boyfriend through a case and Jane asked, "How come you never talk about ex boyfriends?"

She had glared at him, "Because I don't like telling you everything about my personal life." She stated, but he only grinned, "Should have gone out with Mashburn when you had the chance." He told her cheekily.

Scoffing and rolling her eyes she had walked away.

The third time he had brought up her personal life she had thrown a stapler at him. The team had all gone home early as they had closed the case at noon and it was Friday; they had all worked hard so Lisbon had told everyone to go home for the afternoon.

Jane had just been teasing Van Pelt and Rigsby about how they were going to leave in different cars, but both end up at Rigsbys apartment and the two left blushing furiously. The man had then winked at Cho and told him to have a good afternoon with his girlfriend; Cho had given him a dirty look, said goodbye to Lisbon and left the building.

Realising all his other targets had left Jane turned on Lisbon and followed her into her office.

"What do you want Jane?" She asked, as calmly as she could whilst trying to resist the urge to hit him, hard.

He just shot her one of his trademark grins, "I know you're jealous."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, but he just continued to grin, "What with Cho all loved up and now Van Pelt and Rigsby, you can't help but wonder if you'll ever have someone to go home too when you close a case early."

Glaring daggers at him she shot, "How do you know I don't have someone to go home too?"

He just shrugged, with that same grin on his face, "If you did you wouldn't be sitting at the office talking to me after the team had gone home."

He knew he had crossed the line when he felt her stapler collide painfully with his head.

**888888888888888**

The digs at her lack of a personal life were beginning to irk Lisbon much more than she let on and she had decided to do something about it. As she walked to work on Monday morning she passed a flower shop and remembered she had to send her brothers wife flowers as it was her birthday tomorrow.

Popping into the shop and sending the flowers she was about to leave for work when a large bouquet of gorgeous yellow roses caught her eye and an idea formulated in her head. Picking up the bouquet and paying for it she told the man at the desk, "On the note can you write 'To the most beautiful woman in the entire CBI building." The man gave her an odd look, but did so and she told him where to send the flowers and when.

Going into work that morning she was in a very good mood. She walked into the bullpen and smiled around at the team, "Morning everyone, we don't have a case today so its paperwork I'm afraid. If we finish up early and don't get a case you can go home early again." The team were happy at this news, but as their boss disappeared into her office they began to gossip about her sudden mood change. Cho thought she had a boyfriend, Van Pelt thought she was in love and Rigsby thought she had been laid.

When they asked Jane what he thought he pretended to be asleep, he had a feeling that Lisbon had a secret admirer.

The rest of the day progressed normally, with the team in the bullpen doing their paperwork and Lisbon doing hers in her office. Upon questioning Jane said that he didn't mix well with paper and claimed that the couch was calling to him today and he just couldn't possibly deny giving it his full undivided attention.

She had rolled her eyes at him, but it was with a smile rather than a frustrated "humph" that she disappeared into her office with. More confused than ever the team's theories on Lisbons happiness got crazier and crazier, by 3pm they were certain she was secretly engaged to Walter Mashburn.

The team, the observant bunch that they were, had not failed to notice that Jane had been much quieter than usual, spending the entire day on the couch, only getting up for tea breaks. In the few short minutes the man was away the 3 agents were found whispering about a possible love triangle that involved the boss and the consultant, but he always returned to the bullpen before they could further discuss the idea.

Then when the afternoon mail arrived at 4pm, the team understood the reason for Lisbons good mood as a clerk from the mail room brought the flowers into the bullpen and asked the team where Agent Lisbon was.

Upon hearing her name Lisbon had come out of the office and the clerk had given her the flowers before hurrying back off to the little basement mail room he practically lived in. Lisbon had looked at the flowers and read the card aloud with a grin.

Van Pelt gushed about how sweet it was and when Lisbon had gone back into her office with the flowers Rigsby and Cho had betted $10 that she got laid, Cho thought the admirer was Mashburn and Rigsby thought it was Bosco.

None of the 3 Agents noticed that Jane was grinning widely on his couch; he was surprised that Lisbon thought this little trick would actually work on him; he was a mentalist for crying out loud, as if he would believe the fake look of shock on her face when she saw the flowers. Trying not to laugh out loud he jumped up from his couch and walked into Lisbons office without knocking, he saw her sitting behind her desk with the flowers in a vase behind her.

She smiled when he came in, "What can I do for you Jane?" She asked kindly.

"You're in a very good mood." He noted, ignoring her question completely as he leaned in the door frame.

She didn't say anything else, but her smile did falter a little, was he on to her already?

"So you have a secret admirer huh?" He asked, gesturing to the flowers with a smirk.

She blushed a little, "Guess so." She said simply and Jane grinned, "Any idea who he is?"

She shook her head, "The note wasn't signed." Jane glanced briefly at the note, it wasn't in her hand-writing, she must have got the clerk to write it for her.

"Not a very good choice of rose for a secret admirer." He remarked and on seeing her frown of confusion continued, "Yellow roses are significant of joy and friendship."

She shrugged, "Maybe it's someone I'm friends with." She suggested weakly and Jane grinned at how terrible her façade was, but he would play along with it, for now at least.

"Well, you should know that I have really bad hay fever." He told her and the twinkle in his eyes told her that he was up to something.

"You do not." She said with a small smirk, was he jealous?

Jane walked over to where the flowers stood and pretended to sneeze, "Terrible. You see I won't be able to be in this office at all while they're here."

She shot him a glare and he was amused to see that it was that simple to get her riled up, "Well that's good then, they will keep you out of my hair for a couple of days."

With a grin he put his hand on his heart, "You wound me Lisbon." He said before leaving the office, closing the door with a snap.

Once she was sure he was out of earshot she breathed a sigh of relief, it seemed he didn't suspect her, well yet anyway.

Things went on as normal in the CBI office for the rest of that day and when the team went home at 5pm Lisbon decided to go out for a takeout before coming back and finishing up with her paperwork.

When she returned she noted that Jane was still in the bullpen, lying on his couch, probably not sleeping, but pretending to be. Rolling her eyes at the sheer laziness of her colleague she entered her office, only to notice that something was missing, with a hiss she realised it was her flowers.

So what if she hadn't received them as a gift, she had still paid for them and they had been expensive. Storming into the bullpen she kicked the mans couch, "Mm?" He asked in a voice he presumed was sleepy.

"What did you do with my flowers Jane?" She asked him in annoyance.

Trying not to grin he realised the Lisbon he saw every day was back, "Nothing my dear Lisbon, why would you believe I would do anything to them?" He asked, opening his eyes and looking at her innocently.

She refused to let those innocent blue eyes win this time however and she crossed her arms to let him know she wasn't going anywhere, "Because you're an ass and you _would_ do something to them."

Smirking a little he said, "I don't believe I look like a Donkey at all, Wayne Rooney on the other hand-"

"Jane!" Her voice was shriller and he could tell he was entering dangerous territory, with a trademark grin he pulled a small bottle out of his pocket, "I made them into something useful." He said as he handed her the bottle.

She gave him an annoyed look, "What the hell is this?"

"Its perfume." He stated matter of factly and with a scowl she turned on her heel and left the office.

Grinning Jane noted that angry or not she had still taken the bottle with her.

Patrick Jane 1 - 0 Teresa Lisbon.

**88888888888888888**

The week progressed normally, Lisbon snapped a little more at Jane because of the loss of her expensive flowers, but he noted that she was smelling very good lately, a new perfume perhaps? He grinned at his own thought.

Lisbon had decided to put the second part of her plan into action exactly a week after the first part, it was Monday morning and a box of chocolates had arrived in the post addressed to Teresa Lisbon.

Jane, who always sorted through the post on Mondays, noticed the chocolates first, in amongst the bills and letters from the AG's office. He took a peak at the note which said, "To Teresa Lisbon, a woman of a pure heart." Jane grinned, god she was a hopeless romantic and this was too priceless really.

He grinned at the team as he showed them the chocolates, Van Pelt swooned as she read the note from the secret admirer and Rigsby confirmed that it had to be Bosco because Mashburn wouldn't have bothered with the gifts, he would have just picked her up in his private jet and woo-ed her.

Chuckling to himself Jane took the chocolates to Lisbons office, placed them on her desk and leant on the table opposite it, "The secret admirer again." He said, pointing at the box.

She looked down at it with a smile, "These are my favourite." She said and her enthusiasm was real, if there was one thing Jane had learned in his time working with Lisbon it was that she loved chocolate.

"Read the note." Jane told her with a smirk and once again she said in what would be a convincing tone to anyone who wasn't Patrick Jane, "It's very sweet." However he _was_ Patrick Jane and he knew very well what was going on, she was sending herself gifts to make it seem like she had a secret admirer.

With a rather cocky grin he noted that she was most likely trying to make him jealous and he decided that he would turn the tables on her very soon.

"Any idea who it is yet?" He asked casually and she shook her head, blushing just as she had when he had asked her the same question the week before.

"The team have their theories." Jane told her, grinning at the shocked look on her face, "It's all they talk about when you're locked up in here." He told her as he stood up to leave the office.

Curiosity getting the better of her she asked, "Who do they think it is?"

Janes grin widened, "Bosco." He answered and left the office before she could yell at him or throw a stapler at him, again.

**888888888888888888888**

Lisbon had decided to lay off on the sending of gifts for a while, partly because she didn't know what to send next and partly because of the attention the team were taking to the 'secret admirer.' Jane pestered her every day, asking if she had gotten anything else or knew who it was yet and it was getting increasingly irritating.

She couldn't help but think of the irony of the situation, she had invented the secret admirer so that Jane would stay out of her personal life and stop teasing her, but now that she had invented the admirer Jane just kept pestering her about that. Goodness knows the man was relentless.

It was Monday morning; two weeks after the 'secret admirer' had sent the chocolates and another gift appeared for her in the mail. She was confused as she knew she hadn't sent the gift this time, did she really have a secret admirer? A real one?

Jane had opened the mail and waved around the package to the team, after a few minutes of them trying to guess what it was he took it to Lisbons office and put it on her desk.

She frowned up at him, "What is this?" She asked.

He just grinned, "I don't know, you'll have to open it to find out."

She rolled her eyes at the man, "You know what I mean."

He chuckled, "It's signed from your secret admirer." She looked from him to the gift, totally confused as to what was going on, but she had a feeling he knew something that she didn't.

With a sigh she opened the package and was surprised to find a necklace, it was on a thin chain and had a small heart; on the back it had engraved 'true beauty lies beneath the skin and in the heart.'

Staring at the necklace in shock Jane stepped forward and read the engraved writing, making a disapproving sound. Lisbon looked up at him with a frown, "What? I think that's really nice." She said, defending whoever the necklace was from.

Jane raised an eyebrow at her, "If by nice you mean nonsense. How can your heart be beautiful? Utter rubbish." He said and with that he left her office. Lisbon stared after him in disbelief, was he jealous? And who had sent her the necklace?

She was pulled out of her thoughts when her phone rang; looking at the caller ID she saw it was the DA, "Duty calls." She muttered before picking up the phone, "Lisbon."

**88888888888888888**

On Friday morning the case that they had got the call about on Monday had just been solved, Jane had been grumpy all week and hadn't been much help to them. Eventually he had told them who he thought was the murderer, he was correct and they arrested the guy.

When Lisbon asked him when he had figured this out he shrugged and replied, "Tuesday morning." Before going back to his couch.

Marching into her office in annoyance she found a box on her desk with a letter attached to it. Ripping the letter off she opened the box curiously and gasped when she saw a beautiful broach inside the box. The broach was in the shape of a rose, silver around the edges and white on the inside, it was beautiful. Remembering the letter she picked it up and quickly glanced over it, it was typed.

_**Dearest Teresa,**_

_**I wish to meet you at last.**_

_**7pm tonight at Fleur De Lys in San Francisco. Wear the broach.**_

_**Your Secret Admirer x**_

Her stomach flipped, he wanted to meet her? She had absolutely no idea who he was and he hadn't been sending the gifts for very long, what should she do?

Before she could brood any longer on her dilemma her thoughts were distracted when Jane burst into her office, "Oh hey Lisbon." He said happily as if he was surprised to see her there, even though it was _her_ office.

She raised an eyebrow at him; he had been grumpy all week, why was he brightening up now? "Hey Jane." She said.

"Another gift from the admirer?" He asked, leaning over to get a better look at the broach in the box, he made a "humph" noise and Lisbon rolled her eyes at him, "What now?"

Jane smiled at her, the smile was a little too knowing, "Oh don't you know that white roses are significant of new beginnings? That's why they have them at weddings." Jane told her matter of factly.

She looked over at him playfully, "Oh so he wants to marry me now?"

Jane grinned, "Who knows, you can ask him tonight." He smirked, but then he noticed that something flashed in her eyes.

"How did you know I was meeting him tonight?" Lisbon asked, narrowing her eyes at the man.

Being a much better liar than she was Jane easily said, "Uh, because I read the note that you conveniently left lying on your desk." He said it as though it was obvious and Lisbon blushed as she realised how quickly she had jumped to the conclusion that Jane was the admirer.

Jane just grinned, "Don't worry Lisbon, if I was your secret admirer you would know about it." With a cheeky chuckle he left the office just as the flying stapler hit the door.

Lisbon hadn't been sure if she should go to the restaurant or not, but Janes words about her having no social life echoed in her head and with a sigh she picked out her favourite green dress and put on a small black cardigan. She left her hair down and quickly topped up her make-up, with a nervous glance in the mirror she put the broach on and left her apartment.

After the 50 minute drive to San Francisco her nerves had intensified and she walked into the restaurant not knowing what to expect. She had thought he would approach her, but after waiting around for 10 minutes she realised she had been stood up.

Disappointed she turned to leave until a familiar voice said, "Oh hey Lisbon." Turning around she saw Jane, dressed in the same clothes he had been at work that day.

She frowned at him, sitting at his table alone in the corner, "Did the secret admirer not show?" He asked, the sympathy in his voice was completely put on and Lisbon knew it.

"Yeah." She replied, narrowing her eyes at him as she walked over to his table, "What are you doing here Jane?" She asked him.

He looked up at her innocently, "Having a meal, I hear that the venison here is delicious."

She glared at him and he chuckled, "Sit down." He told her, but she only eyed him suspiciously.

He watched her in amusement, "I'm not going to poison you woman, sit down."

With a sigh she sat down opposite him and he waved over a waiter and ordered her some wine. As soon as the waiter had gone to fetch her drink she turned on Jane, "Okay Jane, what are you _really _doing here?"

He just smiled, "Eating out." He told her casually and her eyes flashed dangerously, "Jane-"

"Lisbon-" He mocked and she actually let out a low growl, Jane chuckled.

"So you just happened to be eating here on the same day that I was supposed to meet my secret admirer?" She asked him sceptically.

He shrugged, "Coincidence."

Lisbon actually laughed at that, "Theres no such thing." She teased and he grinned, "I may have been here to spy on you." He told her with a smirk and she rolled her eyes in response, "I knew it!" She hissed under her breath.

At that point the waiter returned with a glass of wine for Lisbon and asked if they were ready to order, without giving Lisbon a chance to speak he ordered two of the venison and the waiter left to fill his order.

When he looked back at Lisbon she had crossed her arms and was watching him in annoyance and amusement, he shrugged, "Everyone has to eat." He said simply before complimenting her on how her dress brought out her eyes brilliantly. She had blushed beetroot at that and thanked him before asking him if he owned anything other than 3 piece suits.

Their dinner went smoothly, they spent most of it talking about work and Van Pelt and Rigsbys terribly kept 'secret' relationship that practically the entire CBI building knew about.

Not once had they brought up the secret admirer, until they were standing outside the restaurant. Lisbon realised she wouldn't be able to drive her car home and Jane who had stayed sober offered her a ride home. She had eyed him suspiciously before realising she had to agree unless she wanted to walk from San Francisco to Sacramento.

Lisbon knew she had drank a little too much wine, but she was only a little bit tipsy and it wasn't as though Jane would actually notice, well so she though in her tipsy state.

"Thank you Jane." She told him with a smile as he stopped at her apartment.

"For what?" He asked innocently and she rolled her eyes, "For dinner." She said.

Jane had just shrugged at that and said, "I just happened to be there and wanted to help a friend out."

If she hadn't been tipsy she would have noticed the twinkle in his eyes and seen easily that he was lying, but because of the wine her brain was a little fuzzy so she just smiled and climbed out of the car instead.

With a chuckle Jane drove away, it may be Friday, but they were on call this weekend and they often got a case on a Saturday, he had a feeling Lisbon might be a little grumpy tomorrow.

**888888888888888**

Lisbon woke up with a pounding headache and at first she thought that the dull buzzing she could hear was her head, but then she felt something vibrate next to her pillow and realised with a jolt that her cell was ringing.

Very wearily she answered it, "Lisbon." She mumbled.

"Hey boss, we just got a case. Hightower wants us in ASAP." Cho told her and mumbling an okay she hung up the phone.

In the CBI building Cho put the phone down and said to the team, "She sounded a little tired."

Rigsby grinned, "Maybe she got laid last night, she met up with her secret admirer."

Jane grinned at them all, "She's hung-over." He told them and tried to hide his amusement when Rigsbys face fell, he was obsessed with Lisbon get laid at the moment.

At the thought bad images entered his mind and he quickly swatted them away before the team cottoned on to where his thoughts were heading.

"And you know this how?" Van Pelt asked, looking at him sceptically.

"Are you her secret admirer?" Cho asked, his voice void of emotion as usual.

Jane just grinned and tapped his nose before lying down on his sofa once more whilst the team waited for Lisbon to come in.

10 minutes later she walked into the bullpen, looking the same as she did every other day apart from the slight bags under her eyes and the fact that they were bloodshot.

"Hey boss." Van Pelt said with a smile, Lisbon smiled weakly back before pushing Jane over and sitting down next to him on his couch. To the teams surprise he didn't yell or protest at her motion.

"You might want to go to the kitchen." Jane told her without opening her eyes, with an annoyed look at the consultant she asked, "Why?"

He just smiled, "You'll see."

With a sideways glance at the teams confused faces she walked into the kitchen to find a large glass of water with two aspirins beside it. Chuckling she muttered, "Your not such an ass after all Jane." She had meant to mutter it to herself, but the pesky consultant had followed her into the kitchen.

"Good to hear." He announced from the doorway, making her jump. She glared at him as she took the aspirins and downed the water, "Thanks." She said weakly.

He just smiled in response, she wanted to go home and curl up in bed, but then she remembered that they had a case to solve.

**8888888888888888888888**

It was 7pm on Saturday evening and Lisbon was officially exhausted. Her head hurt and she needed sleep, badly. She had planned to go home at 6pm as usual, but Jane had pissed a guy off and he had shot an innocent woman which meant paperwork and she had a headache.

The annoying man sauntered into her office and sat down at the chair across from her desk, "Hey Lisbon." He said cheerily, she looked up and glared at him before going back to her paperwork.

He chuckled, "You're not really mad at me, you're just grumpy because you have a headache."

She mumbled something inaudible and Jane said, "So, we need to talk about this secret admirer business." He leant back n his chair and Lisbon, forgetting that she was mad at him looked up with a frown, "What?"

He grinned, "Aw c'mon Lisbon my job is to catch murderers by seeing through their lies and façades."

Her face fell, Dammit he knew.

He just grinned, "Did you really think I wouldn't catch on?" He asked her, trying hard not to laugh.

She sighed, "Fine, but I didn't send them all!"

"I know." He told her with a knowing smile, a smile that was far _too _knowing.

"Do you know who sent the last two?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously. He didn't answer her however, he just smiled and said, "Maybe. First of all I want to ask you something."

"I won't guarantee that I'll answer it." She told him stubbornly from across her desk.

Jane knew she would, despite what she said and with a smile asked, "Why did you send yourself gifts?"

Her face flushed as the stupidity of what she had being doing sunk in, but she answered as honestly as she could, "Because you were making fun of me for not having a social life so I invented one."

He grinned, "I think you wanted to make me jealous."

"No way!" She denied, much too quickly and she knew it because her face flushed once more.

This only caused Jane to grin wider, "I sent the last two gifts." He told her.

This surprised her and her reaction was to drop her stapler on her toe, "ouch!" She exclaimed, recovering from both the shock of Jane's revelation and pain in her foot.

"Why?" She asked him, her face now bright red.

He smirked, "I knew you were trying to make me jealous so I decided to throw you off-guard a little."

"It worked." She told him with a glare that wasn't convincing because of the smile forming on her lips.

He just shrugged cheekily, "What can I say, I'm a very talented man."

She smiled, but she was still looking at him strangely, "So you sent the necklace which means you think I'm beautiful." She said, grinning cheekily at him.

He seemed a bit taken aback and this made Lisbon chuckle, yes Lisbon chuckled and the sound made Jane grin, "You are." He said in a tone that sent shivers down Lisbons spine.

"And you set me up so that you could have dinner with me at the restaurant." She continued, not missing the very faint blush that appeared on his cheeks as he said, "Indeed."

Standing up from her desk she grinned at him, the twinkle in her eye as she walked around the desk to stand in front of him made Jane a little wary.

"Patrick Jane, you're in love with me." She stated with a grin.

The statement _really_ took him by surprise and he gaped at her open-mouthed, she laughed as she realised she had made the man who would never shut up speechless.

Recovering he stood up from the chair, "I suppose I am." He said with a grin as he stood looking at her.

She seemed shocked that he had admitted it, but before Jane could read anything else from her expression she had captured his lips in a kiss. Surprised at first he didn't respond, but once he realised what was happening he leant into the kiss, not quite knowing how he came to be kissing Lisbon, but not complaining nonetheless.

When they broke apart after what seemed like a very long time she grinned at him, "I suppose I'm in love with you too."

**The End!**

**A/N- No idea what brought this on! Just one of those random ideas I get occasionally and sometimes decide to act on, hope you guys like this! Oh and for those of you who don't live in the UK Wayne Rooney plays football for Manchester United and gets called "Donkey" a lot hence the Rooney/Donkey joke! Thats the result of dating a ManUtd fan for 2 years!  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
